Talk:M7/Caseless Submachine Gun
Calibre What caliber is an SMG? Also i need calibers for the sniper rifle and the Assault Rifle, as well as the pistol. Any one of these would be good , thanks --Honored Sangheili 20:55, 28 July 2008 (UTC) *M7 SMG: 5mm x 23mm *SRS99 S2 AM sniper rifles: 14.5mm x 114mm *MA5 assault rifle: 7.62mm (.30 calibre) x 51mm *M6 series Pistols: 12.7mm (.50 calibre) x 40mm Maiar 02:37, 23 November 2008 (UTC) 5x23mm?! WTF?! That has no stopping power at all, minimum caliber for effective SMGs is 9mm (H&K MP5, MG 39/42), if it's 5mm, it's useless as a submachine gun.--Chainsaw911 02:38, 24 December 2008 (UTC) You clearly know nothing about weapon physics. the 23mm is quite a lot of powder for an SMG round (most are below 20) and although the Caseless further increases the allowence for charge and it sprays 15 of them each second(30 when duel wielded).--Maiar 00:12, 5 February 2009 (UTC) 23mm denotes the length of the actual bullet (not the entire cartridge). It does not denote how much powder it uses. Smoke My pageMy talk 01:47, 5 February 2009 (UTC) yes the 23 is the cartridge length. 5mm is the calibre of the bullet and 23mm is the cartirdge length without the bullet in the end. trust me iv been looking this kind of stuff up on wikipedia and the websites of several firearm manufacturers for information regarding a hobbie for months. (the hobbie is writing sci-fi fiction. nothing has ben published yet) oh and BTW the Heckler & Koch MP7 PDW uses 4.6x30mm cartridges, the FN P90 uses 5.7x25mm and the japanese type 100 SMG used 7.62x17 so to hell with your minimum of 9mm. though it is true that a long-time common SMG cartridge is the 9x19 Parabellum.Maiar 09:20, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, well since we're talking about who knows what here, I've actually trained with a weapon and used one - the M-16 service rifle. I just got out of the United States Marine Corps not too long ago - the information is fresh in my mind, and I carried a rifle almost every day. I can recite to you the name of every part of the M-16 rifle, and its function, and tell you how to disassemble it and then put it back together. Hell, I have a .270 Winchester round here in my room (metric measurement: approximately 6.8x43mm), along with several .38 Special rounds - you can visually look at it and tell that it is NOT the cartridge that the dimensions are referring to. The entire round is much longer than the dimensions would have you believe, and depending on how much powder it uses, the back end may be larger as well. The dimensions refer to the actual bullet, not the entire cartridge, nor how much powder it uses. Wherever you got your info from, it's wrong - or your interpretation of said information is wrong. Get some hands-on experience with a weapon and ammunition, then come back and talk. Smoke My pageMy talk 01:39, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::: whatever dude i dont realy see how any of what you said is actualy relavent. if your mentioning milatary participation to try to make me shut up because of patriotism your a douche whos wasting there time because im Australian. we dont even have a marine corps! ::::I mentioned it because you're talking to me as if I'm wrong, when I'm not. I have actual experience with weapons - I know what's what. I know the terminology, I know how it's measured, I know how MOST of them operate. So what if you don't have a Marine Corps. I didn't ask if you had a Marine Corps, nor did I imply that Australia had one. I mentioned that I served in my Marine Corps. That's it. I didn't bring up patriotism not once in my post there. Really, I could care less if you're patriotic or not - if I wanted to know that, I'd have asked. In fact, the only reason I brought it up is because you started citing how you had experience from reading articles on it. If I wanted to know all of that, I would have asked you. ::::I'm being civil with you here, Maiar. You should probably calm your nerves, take the correction, and move on. I'm only helping you so you actually know what you're talking about. If you bothered to actually read it, I was reiterating the point I made earlier, and I told you to get hands-on experience. That does not mean to go join the military. Smoke My pageMy talk ::Just thought about this. You said that the 5mm is the caliber of the bullet and the 23mm is the cartridge length. Once again, you're wrong. The 5mm is the diameter of the bullet itself (at the wide end), and the 23mm is the length of the bullet. Neither one of those have to do with the cartridge. Also, caliber and millimeters are two totally different units of measurement. Caliber is inches. Millimeter is metric. Don't confuse the two - they are not used interchangeably. Smoke My pageMy talk 03:35, 5 February 2009 (UTC) no Calibre just means diamiter of bullet, whatever the system or units. eg: .30 cal equates to 7.62mm calibre. the inches thing is just a cooincidence. pple just say the cal with imperial mesurements because they do but not with mm. it applies to both regardless. gunnery-sergeant :Caliber is the measurement of the bullet's diameter in inches only, dude. It doesn't apply to both systems of measurement. The example you cited there is simply converting .30 caliber to millimeters - which is approximately 7.62 mm. You do not say caliber after stating the measurement of the bullet in millimeters. Smoke My pageMy talk light vandalism i removed "no longer sounding like an automatic stapler" as i feel that it was a joke and jokes are not in compliance with Wiki-standards (except un-wikis)Maiar 02:37, 23 November 2008 (UTC)